mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 486: That's So Hambone!
"That's So Hambone!" was originally released November 19, 2019. Description Hello! We’ve safely returned from the concluding show of the Become the Monster tour. We are weary, but we also didn’t want to put up another live episode, so we like … just recorded a new one. It’s wild, we think. It was all a blur. Comin’ in hot! Suggested talking points: Magic Al the Fleshmancer, Working Less, Two-Timing Dog, Day One Costume, Flamin’ Ice Cream, Nude Rider, Intermediary Brothers Outline 0:45 - Frozen 2 Watch 8:35 - Do you think that Frozen 2 will join the illustrious club of sequels like Pitch Perfect 2 and Austin Powers: The Spy who Shagged Me as sequels that eclipsed the total gross of their predecessors in their opening weekend? - Justin 9:27 - I'm a writing tutor for my school. Part of my job is reading over and editing papers people have submitted online. As I am a fool, I started the year out strong, and I've done way more papers than anyone else. I will not be stopped. The next person is about ten behind me, and the next is about 30 behind them. Everyone knows this; they all have the power to look it up through the system. As the semester has gone on, however, I've just gotten lazier and busier. To what degree can I just stop doing this important part of my job and rest on this reputation? - Super Lazy in San Marcos 15:14 and then 17:32 - Y - Sent in by Michelle, from Yahoo Answers user Steven, who asks: What would you do if you caught your Dog cheating? ......Eating in someone else's house when it was hungry instead of yours. Playing with another human in their yard Going to the vet when you didn't take it. Waging it's tail to someone else and barking at you for no reason. 24:49 - I just got a new job. I start late in December. However, I've been told to attend the office holiday party that takes place before my actual start date. On the invitation, I've been encouraged to dress up for a holiday costume contest. What holiday costume can I wear that will make a good first impression on my future coworkers and also win the holiday costume competition? - Ho Ho Holy Shit in Holly Hills 33:18 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies, Stamps.com. Advertisement for Can I Pet Your Dog. 37:48 - Munch Squad - Four Rivers Smokehouse's Beyond Burnt Ends Sandwich and Yogurtland's Flamin' Hot Cheetos Topping 47:05 - Y - Sent in by lots of people, from Yahoo Answers user Keith, who asks: Would a motorcycle with a nude rider go faster than a clothed rider? The weight saved by riding nude without any gear on could be up to 20 lbs, the wind resistance may be less if oiled down or waxed perhaps? No hair either. 51:29 - I have made a potential friend in my chem class. The first time I met her she said she lived in Forest Club Apartments. Thinking she misspoke, I thought she meant Forest Bend Club Apartments where I live, so I told her I live there too. Now it's four months in and I've been living a lie as she bonds with me over our shitty apartment. I want to be real friends with her, but I'm too lost in the sauce. How do I unfuck this? She listens to the show. - Living in an Apartment of Lies in Georgia 54:46 - Housekeeping 57:38 - FY - Sent in by Tessa, from Yahoo Answers user cha’boy, who asks: Is a wind turbine still a clean source of energy if it’s powered by fart? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Movie Watch